Rahasia
by Aline Light
Summary: MIkan dkk sedang dlm pengejaran utusan kepala sekolah sd.. Mereka berusaha mempertemukan MIkan dengan ibunya,, warning:ini karya p'tamaku & geje..! hehe


A Secret

6 jam yang lalu…

Hari ini adalah hari yang sungguh melelahkan, itulah yang di pikirkan Mikan saat ia setengah berlari di koridor akademi yang agak sepi. Di sampingnya terdapat wajah-wajah yang serius, mereka pun sama takutnya dengan Mikan. Ada Tono, Tsubasa, Natsume, Luca, Hotaru dan Nodachi-sensei. Pengejaran oleh orang-orang gak jelas suruhan kepala sekolah SD membuat mereka kehabisan tenaga. Namun sekarang keadaan Mikan cs sudah lumayan lega, karena si Pengejar sudah tak terlihat oleh pandangan mereka…

"hosh…hosh.. tunggu sebentar.. kalian berjalan terlalu cepat.." kata Mikan terengah-engah.

"baiklah, kita istirahat dulu di sana!" balas Tsubasa sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat yang tertutup oleh semak-semak dan pohon Sakura.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya? Aku sangat lelah.." kata Mikan lesu.

"bagaimanapun juga kami harus mengantarmu ke tempat ibumu, Mikan. Apapun yang terjadi." Kata Natsume.

"jika kondisi kita sudah pulih, mungkin kau harus melakukan teleportasi lagi." Sambung nodachi-sensei.

5 jam yang lalu…

"apa ini?"kata Mikan tiba-tiba.

"ada apa, Mikan?"kata Hotaru kaget.

Mikan menemukan sebuah alice stone di tanah..

"dari mana kau dapatkan itu?" kata Tono

"entahlah, senpai.. tidak sengaja aku menyentuh ini" jawab Mikan ragu

"coba kulihat!"Tono mengambil alice stone berwarna biru laut itu dari tangan Mikan.

"kalau tidak salah ini adalah alice stone dari timer alice"sambung Tono.

"timer alice?"tanya Luca tiba-tiba.

"ya, termasuk dalam special ability class. Dapat mempercepat, memperlambat, bahkan menyetopkan waktu.."Nodachi menjelaskan."kenapa ini bisa ada disini ya? Padahal pemilik alice ini sangat langka. Kalau tidak salah ada pemiliknya tapi sudah lulus."sambung Nodachi.

"jangan-jangan alice ini punya ibu?" kata Mikan tiba-tiba.

"bisa saja terjadi. Bukankah ibumu punya banyak alice stone? Berarti ibumu ada di dekat sini.."sambung Natsume.

"kita harus bergegas!"seru Tsubasa.

Mikan dan yang lainnya berlari menuju tempat antah berantah di alice akademi…

Sekarang…

Pandangan semua orang begitu aneh.. ada yang senang, sedih, kalut, gembira, takut, dll. Semua murid bagian sd yang terkurung di penjara bawah tanah telah dibebaskan, mereka senang, namun disisi lain mereka sedih karena harus melepas kepergian Mikan. Saat ini mereka semua berada di kediaman tuan putri yaitu istana Hanahime. Mikan telah bertemu ibunya dan sekarang adalah saatnya melepas kepergian Mikan.

"maaf teman-teman, tapi aku harus pergi." Kata Mikan sambil menangis.

Iinchou, Permy, Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan, kitsuneme,bahkan koko menangis.. Hotaru juga.

"pasti kau akan kembali kan, Mikan?" tanya iinchou.

"pasti…" jawab Mikan.

"aku pasti merindukan kalian.."kata Mikan."maaf teman-teman, tapi aku harus bergegas..!"

Mikan memeluk temannya satu-satu..

"bodoh, jangan sampai kau membuat kami khawatir lagi. Jangan lupa kirim kabar!" kata Permy yang galak namun perhatian.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik"kata Iinchou.

"kami pasti akan kangen sama kamu, mikan!" kata Nonoko-chan dan Ana-chan.

"lain kali ku ajak kau terbang"kata Kitsuneme.

"jika kau punya mind reading juga, kabari aku! Kita bisa telepati!".

"selamat jalan, chibi" kata Tono dan Tsubasa berbarengan. (Ehh, malah saling tendang-tendangan)

"berbahagialah bersama ibumu, Mikan". Kata Luca dengan wajah memerah namun sedih.

"mikan, jaga dirimu dan ibumu juga.. kita pasti akan bertemu kembali"kata narumi-sensei.

"kita bertemu dimasa datang, Mikan." Kata Nodachi-sensei

"mikan selamat tinggal. Jangan menyusul aku lagi.. aku pasti akan bertemu ..lagi..denganmu..! kata hotaru sambil menagis terisak-isak..

Orang terakhir yang akan dipamiti oleh Mikan adalah Natsume. Tapi lelaki dingin itu menoleh kearah lain. Mikan hendak memeluk Natsume, tapi ia teringat benda yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

Mikan memegang tangan Natsume dan memejamkan matanya serta berharap alice stone yang digenggamnya berfunsi. Tiba-tiba… blitssss!

Waktu terhenti..

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Natsume kaget. Ia melihat keadaan semua orang disekitarnya yang mematung.

"tenang, Natsume. Aku menggunakan ini." Jawab Mikan sambil memperlihatkan timer alice stone yang perlahan meleleh di genggamannya. "ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, tapi aku gak mau mereka semua tahu.." lanjut Mikan.

Natsume masih agak kaget dengan tindakan Mikan, tapi tampaknya ia mulai mengerti jika ada hal penting yang harus Mikan sampaikan..

"baiklah, Mikan. Tapi nampaknya kita jangan bicara disini. Mereka seolah memandangi kita." Kata Natsume kemudian. Lalu Mikan dan Natsume berjalan menuju bawah pohon sakura di taman sebelah yang tak disana mereka terdiam.

"apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"kata Natsume memecah sunyi.

Mikan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil dari sakunya.

"apa ini?" tanya Natsume heran.

"bukalah."

Natsume lalu membukanya dan kaget karena didalamnya terdapat sebuah alice stone berwarna Mandarine Orange. Wajah Mikan sontak merah.. "itu dariku, ambillah."

Natsume terdiam. Memberikan alice stone tandanya orang tersebut suka. Apa Mikan juga menyukainya? Itulah yang ada di benak Natsume. Meski selama ini Mikan dan Natsume tidak berkata langsung, tapi mereka berdua sungguh sangat menyayangi…

Mikan memandangi wajah Natsume dalam-dalam. Natsume pun memandanginya tanpa ekspresi.

"hiks…hiks…" tiba-tiba Mikan menangis.

Natsume melihat pemandangan yang paling ia benci dihadapannya.

"jangan menangis Mikan." Hibur Natsume. Natsume lalu memeluk tubuh Mikan yang sedang menangis itu.

"aku.. aku gak tahu apa yang terjadi jika aku tak ada disisimu." Kata Mikan sambil terisak-isak.

Natsume diam. Keningnya hanya mengkerut. "siapa yang akan membuat kau tersenyum lagi, si, siapa yang bisa mencegahmu melakukan sesuatu…? Aku takut penyakitmu tambah parah..."kata Mikan lagi. Natsume mempererat pelukannya.

"aku akan menunggumu, Mikan."kata Natsume kemudian.

"aku akan menunggumu, Mikan."ulang Natsume.

Lalu Natsume melepas pelukannya. Ia memandang wajah Mikan yang nanar. Natsume memandang lama wajah Mikan.

"natsume"panggil Mikan.

"hm?"tanya Natsume heran.

"aku punya satu permintaan."

"apa?"

"aku ingin sekali melihat wajahmu tersenyum."

Natsume diam. Wajahnya nanar. Selama ini Natsume belum pernah memperlihatkan senyum tulusnya kepada Mikan, Natsume merasa menyesal. Lalu tanpa ragu Natsume tersenyum tipis.. tapi kemudian disudut matanya tergenang air mata.

Tiba-tiba Mikan mengecup pipi Natsume.. wajah Natsume memerah..

"hahaha…wajahmu memerah" Mikan tertawa lebar.

"bodoh" ejek Natsume.

"biarin"balas Mikan."jika aku keluar nanti, aku pasti bertemu Aoi." Lanjutnya.

"sampaikan pelukanku padanya." Kata Natsume, dan Natsume kemudian memeluk Mikan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"tentu."

Beberapa saat kemudian Mikan melepas pelukkannya..

"Natsume, kita harus kembali kesana. Timer alice ini sepertinya tidak bertahan lama." Mikan memegang tangan Natsume… saat hendak berjalan kembali, Natsume tiba-tiba menarik tangan Mikan dan dengan cepat mengecup bibir Mikan lama..

"aku harap ini bukan yang terakhir." Kata Natsume.

"hm..ya"balas Mikan dengan pipi memerah

Setelah itu, Natsume dan Mikan kembali ketempat mereka semula. Lalu Mikan mengembalikan waktu ke posisi semula..

"Mikan, kenapa bibirmu merah?" tanya Tsubasa. Mikan hanya menjawab "rahasia"

"ayo Mikan, kita pergi" kata ibu Mikan tiba-tiba.

"ya"

Mikan dan ibunya menggunakan teleportasi alice. Sebelum bayangan Mikan menghilang Mikan melihat sebuah senyuman dalam diri teman-temannya yang menandakan semuanya pasti akan bertemu kembali..


End file.
